The present invention relates generally to commercial passenger aircrafts, and more particularly to an elevated area providing additional space within the main cabin of a commercial passenger aircraft.
Efficient use of space within a commercial passenger aircraft in order to maximize storage and seating area is extremely important. Not only can more efficient use of the space increase the number of passengers transported per flight, but having the capability to store more items on board provides for a more enjoyable flight for both passengers and crew. For example, and particularly with respect to long flights, having additional space to store food or larger items, and/or for crew members to rest or relax, not only can increase the overall flight experience for passengers (e.g., more snacks or variety of food), but makes the flight easier for crew members (e.g., more private space to rest).
In larger aircrafts (e.g., Boeing(copyright) 747(copyright)) that are typically used for longer flights, overhead space modules, such as crew rest stations and additional storage compartments, are provided in the space between the curved top portion of the hull of the aircraft and the lowered ceiling of the aircraft. This space is generally very limited in size and provides limited access and movement. For example, crew members accessing this area often have difficulty maneuvering within the space and the small overhead crew rest stations for sleeping are often uncomfortable. Crew members can only sleep in these areas and are not provided with enough space to perform any useful tasks. Further, crew members must typically congregate in the galley area of the cabin to interact. When passengers are sleeping, it is oftentimes difficult to converse without disturbing those that are sleeping. Further, storage of larger items within the cabin is virtually impossible.
With respect specifically to general storage, galley cart storage and access to individual galley carts in most commercial aircrafts is difficult and time consuming. Galley carts not stored in a galley area are typically stored in upper and/or lower lobe compartments of the aircraft, which results in an inability to quickly and efficiently access the carts. In particular, extra galley carts are typically provided on longer flights and cannot be stored in the galley area because of limited storage space. Conveyor systems for accessing the galley carts are provided, but are relatively complex, making jamming or a malfunction more likely. Thus, extra time and effort is required to access the galley carts and to fix problems. Further, this space could otherwise be used for cargo storage.
Overhead space modules are also provided and typically include single function spaces because of the limited access to these areas. Thus, use of the overhead space is limited to a specific function. These overhead space modules are not easily accessible, and most often are accessed through a narrow and steep stairway, and an alternate egress path/hatch or exit platform in the event that the primary ingress/egress path is blocked. The need to provide access using an emergency exit platform not only adds complexity in design, but increases the weight and cost of the aircraft.
Thus, in present commercial passenger aircrafts, not only is certain overhead space for use by crew members inconvenient and difficult to access, but storage for larger items and areas for crew members are limited.
Larger commercial passenger aircrafts, including for example, the Boeing(copyright) 747(copyright) and 777(copyright) aircrafts include a cross section having space for providing various features (e.g., sleeping modules) in the overhead area above the main cabin ceiling. These areas are typically provided on aircrafts having the capability for long range flights, thus requiring additional service items (e.g., food and accompanying galley carts) and attendants, as well as an additional pilot and crew. Efficient use of the overhead space, as well as maximizing use of space within the main cabin of these aircrafts is particularly important.
The present invention provides a mid-level deck elevated above the floor and below the ceiling in the main cabin of a commercial passenger aircraft. The mid-level deck provides convenient access to overhead areas (e.g., space modules), extra storage areas, additional space for use by crew members, which may include, for example, larger areas for resting and sleeping, and additional passenger accommodations.
Specifically, the mid-level deck of the present invention in the main cabin of a commercial passenger aircraft includes an elevated platform having a storage area thereunder and a plurality of steps for accessing the elevated platform. Steps may also be provided to access an overhead portion having space modules. Additional steps may be provided for alternate access to the elevated platform. Connection members may be provided to secure items to the elevated platform (e.g., additional seats for crew members). Further, storage units adapted for connection to the elevated platform may be provided. The storage units (e.g., bins) may be convertible for providing an alternate sleeping area for crew members. Storage compartments or similar members also may be provided above the elevated platform connected to the mid-level deck or the crown of the aircraft for use in storing items (e.g., personal items of the crew members).
The elevated platform may be configured such that a view of the exterior windows of the main cabin is provided, or alternately, may be concealed within the main cabin. Further, the elevated platform is adapted for mounting within the main cabin to existing tracks used to mount passenger seats. More than one mid-level deck may be mounted within the main cabin and on different levels of the aircraft.
The storage area under the elevated platform is configured according to the specific aircraft requirements, for example, to accept a predetermined number of galley carts. A conveyor may be provided in connection with the storage area for accessing the galley carts. Direct access from a galley to the storage area for ease in storing galley carts may also be provided.
Thus, the mid-level deck of the present invention provides a simple and easily configurable area having additional space for use by crew members and/or passengers, as well as maximizing storage areas and facilitating access to overhead areas (e.g., elimination of emergency exit platform). Not only is access to overhead modules and galley carts easier, but flexibility in designing the main cabin of these aircrafts is increased.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.